erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Beth
.]]This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Beth . Overview Beth is an only child who grew up on a farm. Thanks to these factors, she had little to no social interaction prior to joining Total Drama. She wants to grab the attention of the others, and most attempts to do so end up embarrassing her instead. Despite the strange habits she tends to display, Beth is a sweet girl and shares many mutual friendships with the cast. Unfortunately, she is also naive. This made her prone to being the target of antagonists who used her trusting nature and desire for love to their advantage. Alejandro Although Beth did not participate Total Drama World Tour, she is well aware of Alejandro's true nature. Like most of the contestants, Beth chooses to support Cody over Alejandro or Heather. In Hawaiian Punch, Beth angrily glares at Alejandro for pushing Cody into the shark-infested water in order to win the tie-breaker challenge. Blaineley .]]In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Beth is angry at Blaineley's reveal that she sent Bridgette to Siberia. Blaineley later pushes the latter to finish her challenge quickly before the show ends, making her visibly annoyed. When Blaineley angrily tells Beth the answer to the final question, she seals her fate as the contestant returning to the competition. When Blaineley is shown injured in Hawaiian Punch, Beth is concerned for her, but refers to her as a "mean blonde lady". Brady According to Beth, she met Brady sometime within the two day break between Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. They have been dating since the day she got her braces removed at the orthodontist. Throughout season two, Beth occasionally mentions Brady to her fellow contestants. However, the others find it hard to believe that Beth would have a male model for a boyfriend and insist that Brady is a figment of her imagination. In addition, as Leshawna points out, she has been fawning over Justin since the beginning of the season. Brady is proven to be true in The Aftermath: IV, where he and Beth embrace after the winner of Total Drama Action has been declared. The contestants are shocked that she was not lying after all. Bridgette Beth happily greets Bridgette in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, and the pleasantries are automatically returned. While the two of them are never seen interacting, it appears that they get along very well. Beth calls Bridgette "Bridgey" in Mutiny on the Soundstage, and even remembers the time she told her the weirdest place she and Geoff ever made out. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth tries to make Bridgette comfortable enough to go onstage, directly confronting her situation with Alejandro and Geoff. Beth later demands Blaineley to allow Bridgette to sing a song and on her own terms. Chef Hatchet When Chef introduces how their meals will be served everyday in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Harold and Beth begin questioning the nutritional quantities of their meal, annoying him. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Beth attempts to steal some potato chips from the main lodge for Heather. She is able to sneak inside as he leaves to take a swim in the lake. However, just as she is about to leave, Chef returns. She manages to hide under a table to avoid detection, but her tiki idol falls out of her pocket. Chef hears the sound and is about to turn around, but by then, Beth has already escaped. In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Beth tries to help Chef and Chris settle their differences after the former vows to quit the show. When Chef becomes tired from playing host, he asks Beth several unnecessary questions so he can catch a break. Beth panics when she discovers this, as it means Duncan has caught a significant lead over her. Chris McLean When Beth reaches the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she immediately gives Chris a hug, which makes him uncomfortable. Beth then tells him that he looks shorter in person. The latter sarcastically thanks her in response. In Up the Creek, when Beth arrives late to the challenge, Chris signals her to get going. He notably does not bother to explain the rules again, which will prove disastrous for her later on. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., he finds out that she took a Tiki idol from Boney Island, berating her for her mistake. As Beth did not hear Chris' instructions back then (as she was in the washroom), she didn't know that taking the idol was what caused her team to lose for several episodes. In Super Hero-ld, Chris is not impressed by Beth's "Lumbar Woman" outfit. When she announces her ability to talk to plants, Chris sarcastically asks what she could possibly talk about other than the brand of fertilizers. Finding her costume lame, he gives her a score of three out of ten. Chris later mocks her and Justin that "not great minds think alike," as both of their superhero ideas were exactly the same. In The Princess Pride, Beth is able to guess the movie genre of the episode before Chris announces the challenge. Annoyed, Chris warns her that he will boot her off the show if she ever does it again - putting special emphasis on the glass boot in his hand. He also does not allow Beth to try for the chance of becoming the princess, angering her. He later mocks her for losing the challenge in just a short span of time. Now on the sidelines, Beth regularly tries to correct the changes Chris makes while reading the fairy tales. At the elimination ceremony, Chris announces that he is changing the Princess Dolls to model after Beth instead of Courtney after the latter's lawyers demanded they get eighty percent of the merchandise profits. Beth happily accepts and doesn't even mind that she would not get any profit from the dolls' sales. In Top Dog, Chris is impressed by Beth for being able to make her raccoon behave just like her, giving her ten points. After judging everyone else, he declares her the winner of the first part of the challenge, much to her delight. Before the commercial break, Chris teases Beth for being a loser after her raccoon gives her an animal treat. After Courtney and Owen are eliminated, Chris names Duncan and Beth the final two of Total Drama Action. Both of them are carelessly pushed aside as he signs off the episode. In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Beth gives Chris some advice on how to right his latest (and possibly worst) argument with Chef. While Chris scolds her for being nosy and not taking the challenge seriously, he follows her suggestions and is able to fix his friendship with Chef. At the final challenge, Duncan and Beth make fun of Chris for throwing things at them like a "five year old girl." In The Aftermath: IV, Chris returns to host the Aftermath show in time to decide who is the winner of the season. He plays two different videos of Beth. One shows the number of times she either embarrassed or injured herself due to her carelessness. Another video shows her being selfish, despite claiming being a nice girl. Upon watching the video, the Peanut Gallery angrily glare at her which may or may not affect their opinions of her, depending on the ending. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth tells Blaineley that she and the other non-competing contestants would rather lose a chance at a million dollars than have Chris and Chef torturing them again. In Hawaiian Punch, Beth and the rest of the contestants laugh at Chris and Chef after the boat they are on begins to sink, courtesy of Ezekiel. Coco Cody In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Beth having to wear a chicken hat for being too scared to jump the cliff causes Cody and Leshawna to teasingly make clucking sounds. In Paintball Deer Hunter, he is concerned when she angrily says she is "so done" with the competition. After Cody is eliminated that night and is too injured to walk to the Dock of Shame, Beth volunteers to wheel him. She kisses him on the cheek before his departure. However, when she shows him the Tiki idol from Boney Island, Cody desperately tries to say something, but his bandaged mouth makes him impossible to understand. Beth, like most contestants, is one of Cody's supporters for the final three of Total Drama World Tour. She is disappointed when he loses the tie-breaker challenge to Alejandro in Hawaiian Punch. Courtney Courtney is placed on the same team with Beth where her domineering personality causes everyone to hate her. Additionally, they are also angry that Courtney has access to better facilities than the other contestants. After the merge, Beth tries to eliminate Courtney by allying with the other competitors. As Courtney has invincibility most of the time, she switches her target to Duncan instead, hoping eliminating him will break her down. However, her plan fails and someone else is eliminated both times. As the finale comes closer, Courtney acknowledges she needs an ally and tries to convince Beth to form a Girl's alliance. Although Beth initially refuses, already having learned from her experience being in Heather and Justin's alliances, she eventually agrees. However, there is still little trust between the two and they disband an episode after it was formed. After Courtney loses her winning streak, Beth sees this as a chance to eliminate her and finally succeeds in voting her off with the help of Duncan (who was tired of Courtney controlling him in their relationship) in Top Dog. DJ During the finale of Total Drama Action, DJ appears to like Beth's answer to his question. When the ex-contestants have to choose who they want to win the million dollars, DJ votes for Beth, despite his good friendship with Duncan. His reasoning is that she is a gentle person, stating that "there are not enough gentle millionaires." In Beth's ending, DJ cheers for her after she is declared the winner of the season. Duncan of Total Drama Action.]] The two of them had no interaction with each other in Total Drama Island, due to her early elimination. Beth shows dislike towards Duncan in the next season, though most of it is being transferred from her strong conflict with his girlfriend. Duncan is occasionally annoyed by Beth's weird habits, but otherwise has no problem with her. The two of them reach the final two in Top Dog. Although Duncan initially wants to claim victory all for himself, they end up helping each other at the final part of the challenge, resulting in a tie. After several awkward questions and challenges from the eliminated contestants, one of them is voted the winner of the season while the other is reunited with their love interest. Eva In Aftermath Aftermayhem, after Blaineley announces the Second Chance Challenge, Eva pushes Beth aside while everyone is lining up. Ezekiel Despite not interacting prior to Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Beth is apparently aware of Ezekiel's sexist comments that he made in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. When the contestants start to form alliances to find the million dollars together, Ezekiel asks Beth and Lindsay if he can he join them. They agree as long as Ezekiel treats girls with respect from now on. The three share no conflict, however, Beth and Lindsay are frequently too distracted by their conversation to pay attention to him. At one point, Ezekiel finds the case and tries to tell them, but they ignore him as they are too busy chatting. Geoff in Alien Resurr-eggtion.]]In Alien Resurr-eggtion, when the contestants hear a weird sucking sound nearby, Beth bravely marches on her own to confront what she believes to be Mama Alien. To her disgust, it turns out to be only Geoff and Bridgette making out. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Geoff repeatedly either helps Beth during the Second Chance Challenge or tells her to take her time, as he wants to prolong the show so that Blaineley doesn't get paid. Gwen In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Gwen doesn't join Cody and Leshawna in making fun of Beth when she is too afraid to jump down the cliff. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Gwen calls Beth, along with Harold, really weird while expressing her opinion on all the campers. Beth chooses to support Owen over Gwen even before the former announces the party he is going to throw if he wins. In the first episode of season two, Gwen compliments Beth's appearance after the removal of her braces. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Beth is furious at Gwen when she finds out Trent has been throwing challenges for her team, believing that they made a pact to go to the finale together. Due to this turn of events, Beth helps Justin in The Chefshank Redemption to blackmail Gwen to throw the challenge as payback. Beth mentions that this will make Trent happy each time. Despite this, Gwen holds no grudge against Beth and admits that she still likes her in The Aftermath: II, even when Bridgette mentions the latter's anger in previous episodes. In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Beth is able to name Gwen's lizards correctly. When Chef asks whether or not she missed Gwen after her elimination, Beth admits she did, though it was fair given how long she lasted first season. Harold .]]Both, as described by Gwen in The Very Last Episode, Really!, are usually labeled weird by the other contestants due to their geeky appearances combined with several odd habits. Despite their similarities, they had little interactions during the two seasons they compete together as they were on different teams both times. After the merge in Total Drama Action, however, they begin to connect. At one point, Beth is under the impression that Harold is attracted to her and tries to start a relationship with him, even breaking up with Brady in the process. Harold is aware of this and has no plans of making her his girlfriend. Not only is he a little disturbed by her, he doesn't want to disappoint Heather and Leshawna. Heather In order to get further into the game, Heather is able to convince Beth and Lindsay to form an alliance with her, using their naivety as her advantage. For several episodes, Beth and Lindsay support Heather on numerous occasions, including helping her to vote off Justin in Not Quite Famous. Additionally, Heather orders them to do even the most minor task for her. After a while, Beth realizes that Heather has no intention of helping them in the competition and quits the alliance, beginning their intense rivalry. Their conflict continues in Total Drama Action, though it isn't as intense as the previous season due to them being on different teams. Beth and Lindsay continue to ignore Heather while she, on the other hand, insults them frequently. The two of them are pitted against each other in One Million Bucks, B.C. and Million Dollar Babies. Beth wins in both cases after Heather underestimates her. Hollie Izzy Despite being on the same team for two seasons, Beth and Izzy had limited interactions. In Riot On Set, Beth and the rest of their team are annoyed by Izzy for pestering them that they call her Kaleidoscope and make her their team actress. After their team loses, Beth presumably votes her off. Throughout Masters of Disasters, whenever Beth mentions her boyfriend, Brady, Izzy replies that she is not "buying it." Eventually, Izzy loses her patience and yells at Beth during the submarine challenge. In Full Metal Drama, Justin manipulates Beth and Lindsay into voting off Izzy after she states that she doesn't find him good looking. Justin .]]Despite her relationship with Brady, Beth develops a huge crush on Justin that started in Total Drama Island. When the both of them qualify for Total Drama Action, her infatuation towards him increases. For most of the time, she and Lindsay are often around Justin complimenting his looks. However, Justin reveals that he doesn't care for either of them and plans to use them like Heather did in the previous season. With their help, Justin is able to get rid of several contestants including his ex-girlfriend, Izzy, who calls Justin unattractive in Full Metal Drama. Overtime, Justin's "powers" begin to lose its influence on Beth and Lindsay as they get tired of him using the same method too many times. However, Justin believes that he is getting uglier instead. After a while, Beth and Lindsay finally break free of his control and don't even bid him goodbye when he is eliminated. Katie and Sadie In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, while listening to the Drama Brothers singing Baby, Beth, Katie and Sadie end up in a slap fight while cheering for the band. Leshawna Beth and Leshawna first bond due to their hatred for Heather in Paintball Deer Hunter, especially after Beth quits Heather's alliance. Although they usually get along, there are numerous times where their friendship is strained for varying reasons. This includes Beth cursing their team in Total Drama Island and Leshawna insulting Beth and the other contestants during a spa trip with her cousin in Total Drama Action. In addition, the discovery that Beth is not as nice as she claimed to be during the finale. Lindsay .]]Beth and Lindsay's naivety and lack of intelligence are used by Heather to form an alliance to ensure her safety in the competition. Under the impression of going to the final three with her, the two girls agree to help her. For several episodes, Beth and Lindsay are Heather's primary supporters, helping her to ensure leadership of their team, eliminating anyone who pose a threat to her and doing all her chores. Beth is the first to realize that Heather is just using her and quits the alliance while Lindsay eventually finds out Heather's true scheme after Heather betrays her. The girls become closer in Total Drama Action to the point where they do nearly everything together. They again become the pawns of another antagonist, this time being Justin, who they fawn over throughout the season. Once they break free of his control, the two girls find themselves facing another threat, Courtney. However, Lindsay is eliminated during a plan to eliminate Courtney, leaving Beth to face her alone. She eventually succeeds in Top Dog. When Beth reaches the finale, Lindsay reveals that she chose to vote for Beth, although she did not vote for anyone at all after using the voting paper as a tissue paper. Noah In Dodgebrawl, Beth and the rest of the Screaming Gophers are angry at Noah. Not only for his lack of participation, but also for mocking his team for their poor efforts. She most likely votes him off that night and also throws a marshmallow at him after he is eliminated. When Beth wins in her ending of The Aftermath: IV, Noah cheers for her and helps pick her up later on. Owen after hallucinating them as food.]]Beth and Owen have been good friends throughout the two seasons they compete in together. Notably, they are on the same team in both seasons. Regardless of their friendship, there are times where they have a few minor issues between them. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., after it is discovered that Beth had taken a cursed tiki idol from Boney Island, causing the Screaming Gophers to lose three times in a row, Owen and a majority of the team vote her off. In Haute Camp-ture, Beth tells the other eliminated contestants that she is choosing to support Owen. During the finale, Beth keeps this promise and is one of the few contestants who supports Owen from the beginning. In Riot On Set, as Owen is pulling their team's make up trailer up the hill, Beth tries to motivate him by cheering for him. In Beach Blanket Bogus, Beth gives Owen one of her friendship bracelets, but he mistakes it for candy and immediately eats it. In Masters of Disasters, Beth expresses her concern for Owen after Chef breaks his jaw with a copy of his book. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Beth manages to get Owen out of the vault by using her elixir that smells like roast chicken. Throughout the episode, Owen's mental health deteriorates due to his hunger and causes him to hallucinate his team mates as food. At one point, he even tries to chase Beth and Lindsay. In response, Beth has to slap him several times in order to get him out of his state of trance. After Owen is voted off that night, Beth and the rest of the team (except Courtney) are furious and demand that he give a speech before he leaves. In his speech, Owen thanks Beth for "motivating him with her delicious crispy skin and her tender, juicy goodness" while imagining her as a drumstick. Once he is done, Beth, Lindsay and Justin give him their Gilded Chris Awards. When Chris brings back Owen in Rock n' Rule, he is greeted by Beth, Lindsay, Duncan and Harold and proceeds to hug them. In Top Dog, Beth helps Owen when he is choking while eating breakfast. Although Owen is ordered by Chris to sabotage the other contestants' work, he leaves Beth alone, believing that she might not do well in the challenge with his meddling. This turns out to be wrong, as Beth ends up winning. It is then that Beth and Courtney find out the true purpose of Owen's return from Courtney's lawyers, angrily confronting him. However, he is protected by the bear he was partnered with. Despite his betrayal, Beth chooses not to vote for Owen that night, instead opting to try eliminating Courtney again. In The Aftermath: IV, Owen is seen glaring at Beth after Chris shows everyone a video of her eating all the cookies that were made for the girls. In the end, Owen chooses to support Duncan over her, as he states that Duncan is a "healthier eater" than Beth and that he is "still one of the guys." Despite this, when Beth wins in her ending, Owen picks her up and celebrates her victory with the other contestants. Shana Shane Trent In Up The Creek, Beth and Lindsay partner themselves with Trent at the beginning the episode, effectively ruining his chance to share a canoe with Gwen. When Lindsay leans into Trent's lap to sunbathe, him not minding at all, Beth looks visibly irritated. In Riot On Set, Beth is happy when Trent selects her to be a member of his team. In Beach Blanket Bogus, in order to cheer Trent up after he sees Gwen and Duncan sharing a fistbump, Beth gives him one of her friendship bracelets. However, upon seeing him starting to count to nine while using the bracelet to poke his head, Beth begins to think that Trent is a little weird. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Beth is shocked to find out that Trent has been throwing challenges to Gwen's team and votes him off after being told by Gwen to do so. See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions